A wild encounter
by WitChan
Summary: An AU/adult version of Iris encounters a shiny, rampaging Hydreigon on a route. Then, things get interesting between Iris and the Hydreigon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pok mon and its characters.

In Unova, a woman was heading to a route, a dangerous one where many tough trainers want to train their Pokemon there. It was none other than Iris, an eighteen year old woman with a supermodel figure and with big breasts. Once she made it there, she made a sudden shock on her face and saw a shiny Hydreigon rampaging. "Oh, my. Maybe I should stop this thing." Iris said as she pulled two pokeballs out of her pocket and released the Pok mon inside them. It was Haxorus and Druddigon.

"Haxuros, use Dual Chop on that Hydreigon and Druddigon, use Dragon Claw!" Iris demanded. "With greater speed, Haxuros used Dual Chop on Hydreigon but missed. Hydreigon then uses Dragon Pulse to retaliate, sending the Haxuros flying over to Iris, plus it was knocked out. Druddigon, who was still conscious, used Dragon Claw on the rampaging Hydreigon. It dealt good damage to the Hydreigon but Hydreigon barely hung on, thanks to its above-average sturdiness. Hydreigon then uses the same move, Dragon Pulse, on Druddigon, sending it flying towards Iris, who'd already got off Haxuros before the incoming impact.

Iris got off Druddigon and tried to put her Pokemon back inside her pokeballs but her clothes were suddenly ripped from her body. They were already half-ripped when Haxorus collided to her. Iris wasn't pleased. "Ugh... now I'm embarrassed." She then looked at Hydreigon, who was already looking at her after the clothes were ripped off. It was done rampaging. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Iris asked the Hydreigon. The Hydreigon then flew towards Iris with a sudden erection of his dick. He was all horny for Iris's naked, yet perfect body.

Iris looked at the erected dick and was surprised. "Oh, my..." she didn't know what to say except for those words she said. The Hydreigon gently shoved Iris on the ground and went deeper to her amazing breasts. The Hydreigon then licked the left nipple, making Iris gasp. "Oh, you naughty thing..." Iris began to moan after saying her words. Hydreigon's tongue felt as warm as ever. "Oh... oh, god..." Iris continued to moan. "Lick... my other nipple... please..." Iris then requested. Hydreigon happily came over to the other nipple and licked it. The previous nipple was covered with a bit of saliva.

"That's it... lick... it a bit... deeper..." Iris requested again. Hydreigon suddenly went deeper on the nipple, after Iris made another request. Iris kept moaning and moaning like a wild animal. "Oh, god... oh, god... You can... let go... of my... nipple... now... you horny... beast..."Iris told the Hydreigon to stop and it did. Iris gasped for a bit and then stopped. She then spread her legs. "Lick my pussy good." The Hydreigon went down to Iris's wet pussy and licked it. Iris gasped and then moaned.

"Don't go... easy on me..." with Iris's moaning words, the horny Pokemon licked the wet pussy as deep as possible. "Oh, that... feels so... good..." Iris admitted. For her own arousing, she reached her nipples with her own fingers and starts playing with them. The Hydreigon wanted more of Iris's love juices but it was all gone. It was one of the most delicious things he ever snacked on. Despite that, he kept licking Iris's pussy like a horny madman. Iris was starting to sweat a bit but she didn't care. She wanted the horny Hydreigon to give her all.

A lot of time went by as Hydregion continues to lick Iris's pussy. "Ohh... ohh... I... think that's... enough... for now..." Iris finally told Hydreigon to stop, which it did. Again, Iris gasped and gasped while Hydreigon was waiting for her to stop. Finally, Iris did. She got up a bit and then kneeled down. "Lay down for me, my friend." Iris told Hydreigon to lie down and it did. Iris crawled a bit closer to the erected dick and holds it with her hand. She jerked it a bit and then put it inside her mouth, performing oral sex on it.

Hydreigon starts moaning, as Iris jerked and sucked his dick at the same time. Iris then removed her hand and sucked the red dick fully, going up and down as she advances. She looked at Hydreigon with those cute eyes. The horny Pok mon kept moaning. It was as heavy as a loud horn, albeit less frequent. "Hmm... mmm..." Iris moaned a bit louder as she kept going on going. She was pretty good at it too, even though she never done it before. She only watched porn after the day she turned eighteen.

Iris finally let go of the dick, after sucking it long enough. "Don't get up yet." Iris wanted the Hydreigon to stay down. She got up and moves up closer to the Hydreigon. She then raised Hydreigon's dick and sat on it. Iris gasped a bit after doing it. She wanted the Pok mon to perform anal sex. The woman put her hands on Hydreigon's stomach and then moved up and down. She began to moan a few seconds later. The Hydreigon moaned too. "Ohh... Ahh..." Iris's moaned grew a bit louder. "Oh, god... this is... so... great..."

Iris was enjoying this and so was the horny Hydreigon. He wanted to fuck Iris's brains out so bad with mighty strength but decided to wait until Iris was done with the anal sex, so he can give her an amazing surprise. "Ohh... I think... I'm done... with... the anal... sex..." Iris finally got off the Hydreigon and was gasping for air. She then stopped. The Hydreigon got up in a quick manner and lifted Iris with his two hands. "Whoa, man..." Iris was surprised by Hydreigon's actions.

The Hydreigon then positioned Iris to make the woman sit on his dick with her pussy. Again, Iris gasped. Hydreigon began to move up and down, making Iris do the same thing. Iris moaned again. "Ooh... ohh... give... me my... all..." After listening to Iris, the Hydreigon went rough on Iris, making her moan a lot louder than before. "Oh, god...! That's... it...! Keep... going!" Iris wanted more from the horny Hydreigon. With a lot of sudden speediness, Iris made the loudest scream ever. She didn't care about the scream. Yet, she cared about her fun with Hydreigon.

The Hydreigon continued to give Iris her all until finally, the two made an explosive orgasm. The two gasped together and then stopped a minute later. Iris got off the Hydreigon and then looked at it. Her pussy was burnt and it was bleeding a bit but she didn't care about that either. "That was fun, man. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Iris said with a smile. She put her fainted Pok mon back inside their pokeballs and grabbed her ripped clothes. She then walked out of the route as Hydreigon watches by.

The End 


End file.
